I'll Protect You
by Hamster Fan
Summary: When Hitler returns to Earth from hell he plans to bring about the "cleansing" once more. With Cartman helping him they might just pull it off. Meanwhile Stan desperately tries to save Kyle from the Holocaust and their feelings are confessed. STYLE slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy reading it. I love to get reviews but will ignore harsh flames. If you don't like StanxKyle stories then don't read it. I have plenty of South Park non-slash stories you can read just go to my profile.**

**Anyway please read the following it is very important:**

**I mean NO disrespect when I am writing this story. I do not want to and am not trying to offend anyone. I totally believe that the Holocaust happened and know how horrible Hitler was. I just think this would be a good idea for a story. After all they do a lot of possibly offensive things on the actual show anyway.**

**Also they are kids in this story just like in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my stories and not South Park.**

**Okay now that all that is out of the way. Enjoy the story.**

**I'll Protect You**

**Chapter 1**

Satan was sitting on his throne in hell coming up with a plan for his problem. Lately he noticed that new his residents and people on Earth seem to not fear him as much anymore. No one appears to respect him and be frightened of him as much as they used to, He needed a plan to get them to cower before him once more. To show them all what he was capable of.

He knew he could not do this himself because he needed to stay in hell and watch over the residents. 'But what if I got someone else to do it,' he thought. 'One of the most evil souls of all time'.

Almost instantly Satan knew who he would send; Hitler. He then summoned Hitler and he appeared in front of him bowing to Satan. "Adolf Hitler, I've got a job for you so I am going to sent you to Earth. I've decided to send you to America so I will give you the power to speak English," said Satan and he waved his hand in front of Hitler giving him his new ability.

"What do you want me to do?" Hitler asked in a heavy German accent.

"I want you to wreak havoc on Earth. Especially America because they seem to fear me the least. Just do what you do best," Satan said.

"I will need help with this," said Hitler.

"Fine," said Satan and he waved his hand in front of his minion again. "You now have the power to summon Nazis from hell at your command. Now go my friend and show the world that I am still all powerful!"

Right after he said this a portal opened up in front of Hitler and he walked through it.

_Meanwhile on Earth in South Park_

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were playing with their toy trucks in Kyle's front yard. They were all making sound effects while Cartman took out a toy tank.

"Now I'm going to use my tank to kill Kyle's truck!" said Cartman.

He then threw his tank hard at Kyle's toy truck and it broke to pieces.

Kyle glared at Cartman and shouted. "God damn it Cartman I used my own allowance to pay for that truck!"

Cartman snickered and said, "Aww the poor Jewboy doesn't want to have to pay for toys with his own money. Why don't you ask your boyfriend Stan for some cash?"

"Cartman how many times do I have to tell you? Me and Stan aren't together!" Kyle yelled.

Stan blushed a little and quickly turned away so no one would notice. As much as he hated to admit, part of him wanted to be with Kyle for a while now. When Stan's bushed died down he heard Cartman call Kyle a fag causing Kyle to scream "That's it!" and attack Cartman.

Kyle was winning the fight but Stan knew it had to stop so he grabbed his furious best friend by the shoulders and pulled him away from Cartman. Kenny did the same with Cartman to keep him from fighting as well.

When they both calmed down a little Stan and Kenny let go of their friends and Stan angrily said, "What is up with you two? You've been fighting more than usual lately!"

"It's because he's such an asshole!" Kyle shouted pointing at Eric.

"At least I'm not a stupid Jew!" Cartman fired back.

"Enough Cartman! Leave Kyle alone!" said Stan.

"Ha! See he's standing up for you Kyle! You two are so gay for each other!" said Cartman.

Stan looked shocked at this and Kyle just became angrier. "We're not together fatass!"

"Ay don't call me fat! That's it! Screw you guys I'm going home!" Cartman yelled and left.

As he was heading home Cartman kept muttering angrily to himself. "God damn stupid Jew. I would kill him if I could get away with it."

Just then Cartman felt the ground shake. He looked around and saw that he was the only one around. Suddenly cracks began to form in the middle of the street and flames erupted from them. Cartman stood back surprised when an opening appeared in the ground and someone climbed out of it. He turned to look at a shocked Cartman and said, "You there child! Is this America?"

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" asked Cartman.

"I am Hitler and have returned from hell to bring about the great cleansing once more!" said Hitler.

"Yes," Cartman said evilly.

Hitler started to give an evil laugh and Cartman happily joined in.

**I had to make Hitler speak English because I don't know any German. So do you like it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm glad you're still interested in my story. **

**Chapter 2**

_Two weeks later_

Kyle and Stan were sitting on the couch in Kyle's living room watching TV. They were watching the news since Terrance and Philip was due to come on for half an hour. The news was currently showing how there has been massive death and destruction in Germany.

"Damn there have been a lot of problems in Germany lately," said Kyle.

"Yeah and I wonder where Cartman is," said Stan.

"I think Kenny told me he went on some sort of trip to Europe," said Kyle.

Right after he said this Stan and Kyle both had the same thought and exchanged glances. "You don't think that Cartman has anything to do with the problems in Germany do you?" Stan asked.

"As much as it seems likely knowing Cartman. I'm going to say no because how could a nine year old boy possibly cause a downfall to a country?" said Kyle.

"Yeah you're right we don't have to worry about it. Cartman's probably in Britain making fun of Pip's ancestors or something," said Stan.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

_Meanwhile in Germany_

Fires could be seen everywhere in the distance and chaos and destruction could be seen for miles. Armies of newly resurrected Nazis from hell were forcing people into trucks. The trucks were then driving off to newly constructed concentration camps.

Hitler was standing on a hill nearby watching his progress. Eric Cartman was standing beside him wearing a Nazi outfit similar to Hitler's. He was also looking just as pleased with the destruction. He also was a little frustrated so he turned to Adolf and said, "Look as much as I love seeing all these Jews and innocent people get killed and taken away, I want to go back to America".

This reminded Hitler that Satan wanted him to cause trouble in America so he turned to Cartman and said, "You have been a great help to me so far little boy so I will take you back to America soon so you can see your friends and family again".

"Oh no no no that's not why I want to go back. I just want to kill the Jews in America. Especially one particular Jew-rat," Cartman replied.

"That's more like it Cartman," said Hitler.

The evil man and boy then laughed and started their plans for the United States.

**I feel so evil writing this but think about it. It does seem like a South Park situation considering all the other moral boundaries they've crossed. But that's one of the reasons why we all love the show right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've really been a Style fan lately. Then again I pretty much always have been. I know a lot of readers say that there are too many Style fics out there but when you're a fan like me there really isn't enough!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Stan and Kyle were hanging out together a Starks pond. Kenny could join them because he had died that morning using his toaster. They were both sitting on a log by the water talking about nothing important.

While Kyle was currently talking about some new video game, Stan was pretending to listen. 'He's so cute. I wish I didn't have these feelings but I can't help it," Stan thought to himself.

"Hello? Stan?" Kyle said waving a hand in front of Stan's face.

Stan snapped back to reality and simply said, "Huh what?"

"Dude you were staring at me with half closed eyes like you were admiring me," Kyle replied.

As Stan frantically tried to come up with an excuse he began to stutter. Kyle sensed that something was wrong so he asked, "Are you okay Stan?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just-" Stan started to say but Kyle cut him off.

"Dude don't BS me. I'm your super best friend you can tell me anything".

Stan chuckled and commented, "That sounded gay,"

Kyle looked a little angry. "Damn it Stan, I'm just trying to find out what's bothering you."

Stan sighed, "I know it's just kind of personal."

"What did you break up with Wendy?" Kyle asked.

Stan looked at Kyle and said quietly, "That's part of the problem."

"Did she dump you again?"

"No actually I broke up with her," Stan said sounding a little more upset now.

Kyle was surprised by this.

"I just don't care about her anymore," said Stan.

Kyle gave small smile and put a comforting hand on Stan's shoulder. "Well good for you dude. I told you that you don't need that bitch to be happy".

Stan gave a small nod. "Yeah but the problem is I think I like someone else now."

"Really? Who?" Kyle asked curiously.

Stan was afraid he was going to say this so it took him a moment to reply.

"Well…" Stan started to say but stopped when he heard something in the distance causing both of them to turn around.

What they heard was screaming by what sounded like several people screaming. It also sounded like it was getting louder and louder. In the distance they could then see a huge crowd of screaming people running towards them. As the crowd got closer Stan and Kyle suddenly heard gunshots and even louder screaming.

The sound of gun firing told the two boys that there was no reason to stay and if they wanted to live they had to run. "Come on dude! My house is the closest!" Stan yelled, grabbed Kyle's hand and they both started to run away.

On the way to Stan's house they saw that whatever was happening had killed many people. They both saw bleeding dead bodies on the streets and sidewalks. "Jesus Christ!" Kyle exclaimed while they were still running.

When they reached Stan's house Stan quickly opened the door, went in with Kyle, and he slammed and locked the door behind them. "What the hell is going on?" said Kyle.

"I don't know and where is my family?" Stan asked fearfully searching the house.

While Stan was searching Kyle turned on the living room television and switched it to the news.

When Stan came back into the living room he said, "Dude my family isn't here! What if they're out in all that mess?"

Right after he said this they heard glass break nearby outside and a women screaming. Stan then noticed that Kyle wasn't paying attention to him. Instead he was staring wide-eyed in fear at the television. Stan looked at the news as well and also became shocked.

It was currently showing a news caster with a picture of a Nazi flag behind him. He was saying, "We have just been given word that a Nazi attack is happening all over Colorado. The attack is amazingly being lead by Adolf Hitler who has somehow risen from the grave! Hitler and his risen army of Nazis are attacking and killing citizens. They are especially targeting the Jewish community and those who are trying the protect the Jews. The US army is…"

Stan switched off the TV unable to listen to it anymore. "What are we going to do?" Stan asked a still shocked Kyle.

He at first did not respond until he realized something. "Dude Stan, I've got to get home! My family may not know what's happening!"

He then ran out the door with Stan chasing after him yelling, "Kyle! Wait! It's not safe!"

**Cliffy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Want to choose what story I will write next? Check out my new poll on my profile page and vote for your favorite story title.**

**Chapter 4**

Kyle ran outside to see a group of risen Nazis marching by. He became so stunned with fear that he could not move. Luckily Stan grabbed Kyle from behind, covered his mouth with his hand, and pulled him behind a bush and out of sight before they were noticed.

When Stan let go of Kyle's mouth he whispered loudly, "Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"But Stan, I have to get home!" Kyle loudly whispered back.

Stan carefully peered out from behind the bush to see that the Nazis were marching away from the direction of Kyle's house. He looked back at Kyle and said, "Okay I'll help you get there. Then we have to look for my family."

Kyle smiled at his best friend and said, "Thanks Stan, I can always count on you".

Stan was a bit surprised at this and especially how Kyle was gazing into his eyes. "N-no problem dude, let's go," said Stan.

Stan then took Kyle's hand trying his best to ignore the butterfly feeling in his stomach and led Kyle quickly and carefully to the next bush to hide. Once Stan saw that it was clear they moved to the safety of another hiding place.

They continued to do this until they finally reached Kyle's house. When they saw it was safe they came out from behind a trash can in front of his house. Kyle gasped when he saw that his front door was broken down. Without a second thought he ran to his house with Stan right behind him.

Kyle suddenly stopped in the doorway unexpectedly cause Stan to run into the back of him and fall to the ground. "What's wrong?" Stan said quickly getting to his feet. He noticed that Kyle had not moved a muscle, even when he had run into to him. Kyle was just staring into his house so Stan walked up beside him and looked inside as well.

The interior of the house was in ruin. Tables were broken in a million pieces, the sofa was turned over and ripped in many places, and the TV was on the floor with glass scattered everywhere. Not sure what else to do, Stan went to put a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder. Before he could though, Kyle suddenly ran into the house screaming his for his family. "Mom! Dad! Ike!" Kyle cried while running throughout the house.

While Kyle was searching Stan noticed something on the living room floor. It was a note so Stan picked it up and quickly read it. He then gasped and read the note a few more times trying to take in what it had said. Then when Stan heard Kyle hurrying down the stairs he quickly hid the note behind his back with one hand. Once Kyle came into his view he saw that he had tears in his eyes . "They're not here. How am I going to find them? What if they are dead already?" Kyle half sobbed.

"I have the same problem with my family dude. We can look for them together," said Stan reassuringly.

Kyle took a few steps toward Stan and noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. "Stan, what is behind your back?" Kyle asked after he wiped a tear from his eye.

"N-nothing," Stan quickly said not sure what to say.

Kyle was not convinced so he tried to move behind Stan but Stan also moved to prevent this. "God damn it Stan what are you hiding?" Kyle demanded sound more angry than upset now.

"It's nothing Kyle! Don't worry about it!" Stan shouted back.

When Kyle tried unsuccessfully again to take the note from him he tackled Stan unexpectedly. They both wrestled for the note and tore it in two pieces in the process. Kyle then finally managed to pull Stan's hat tightly over his face and grab the two pieces of paper from him.

As Stan struggled with his hat, Kyle put the two pieces together and quickly read it before Stan could stop him. As soon as he finished he simply dropped the note and began to silently cry. Stan walked up behind him with his hat back in place and said, "I know what you're thinking and I can't let you go. You'll get killed trying to find them and I simply cannot lose you."

Kyle turned around to look at Stan with tear-filled eyes and hugged him tightly while sobbing into Stan's chest. Stan soothingly rubbed Kyle's back and said softly, "Let's go, it's not safe here. We'll find my family and go somewhere safe. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Kyle calmed down a bit and was no longer sobbing when he whispered, "I love you."

Stan's breath instantly quickened and his heart started to beat like he had just run a marathon. Kyle could hear Stan's heart beat quicken since they were still embraced. Stan decided not to say anything about what Kyle had said since they needed to leave quickly. Stan simply pretended not to hear him and said as they let go of each other, "Come on, we need to leave."

Kyle gave a small sniff and nodded following him out of his destroyed empty home. On the ground they left the note which read:

_Dear Jewboy,_

_Me and Hitler took your family. Don't bother looking for them, you will never find them. Besides you will see them soon enough when I find you. It's only a matter of time._

_Sincerely,_

_Eric Cartman _

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote on my poll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi welcome back. Thanks to those who voted on my poll. For those who didn't it is still open right now.**

**Chapter 5**

Stan led Kyle out the back door and they both peered from behind the side of the house to see if the streets were clear. They did not see any people so they cautiously walked to the front of Kyle's house.

Then suddenly they heard someone shout Stan's name. Both boys looked in the direction of the voice to see Stan's dad Randy running over to them. "Dad!" Stan shouted and ran over to hug his father.

"Stan! Thank God you and Kyle are okay!"

"Dad, what happened? I went home and no one was there," said Stan.

"We were out shopping and I got separated from your mother and Shelly. I couldn't find them anywhere!" said Randy.

"Oh my God! Are they okay?" Stan asked fearing the answer.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here! Nazis are coming and we should be safe at the community center. Other people are hiding there too and…AHHH!" Randy could not finish his sentence because suddenly a gun fire was heard and Randy yelled out. Stan and Kyle screamed when they saw Randy fall face down in front of them dead with a bullet in the back of his head. Behind him they could see a group of Nazis several yards back marching towards them.

"Dad!" Stan cried.

Stan then tried to run to his father's side but Kyle grabbed him by the arm keeping an eye on the advancing Nazis. "No! Let me go God damn it!" Stan yelled with tears in his eyes.

Kyle forced a still struggling Stan to look at him and yelled, "Stan we don't have time for this! He's gone and now we have to run!"

They both look back at the Nazis getting closer. One of then fired a warning shot with his gun which helped Stan snap out of his shock. Both boys began to run as fast as they could until they saw someone familiar up ahead. They stopped when they reached their friend Kenny standing in the middle of the road along with about two dozen cats. Kenny seemed out of it because his parka was ruffled and his pupils were dilated. "Kenny…what are…you doing?" Stan said between pants.

"Run you guys! My friends and I will distract the Nazis," said Kenny gesturing towards his small army of cats.

"But you'll die!" Kyle exclaimed.

"No big deal, I've been cheesing so I won't feel a thing. Now go they are coming!" said Kenny.

When Kyle still hesitated it was Stan's turn to get Kyle to run. He got behind Kyle pushed him in the back with both hands. Kyle finally got the hint and started to run away again with his best friend.

Kenny looked up ahead at the Nazis coming towards him. To a sober person they would see an army of Nazis pointing their guns at them. To a cheesed up Kenny however, he saw an army of evil warriors running towards him with their weapons. Kenny looked to his left at what appeared to be nothing there, but to him the lady with the big boobs of the cheesing fantasy was standing there. Kenny saw her smile at him and his feline friends meowed.

Kenny smiled back, looked back at the "warriors" and yelled, "Charge!"

Kenny and all the cats started to run towards to the confused Nazis who had stopped marching. When a frisky gray tabby who was ahead of the group jumped up and attacked a Nazi's face, Kenny then managed to grab the gun from him.

As the rest of the cats attacked the other Nazis, Kenny used his new weapon to shoot as many Nazis as he could without hurting any cats. This went on for about a minute before a Nazis managed to get a clawing cat off his face and point his gun at Kenny. When he fired Kenny did not see it coming since he was too busy shooting another Nazi.

Just like he had said, Kenny was so cheesed up that he did not feel getting shot and felt no pain dying. Once Kenny was killed all of the cats fled with the Nazis unable to kill any of them.

By this time Stan and Kyle were far out of sight and had made it safely to the community center.

**Hey I'm sorry I did not update in awhile I was really busy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I keep saying it but please if you haven't already vote on my poll. It will help me decide what story to write next. The poll will be closed soon. Thank you.**

**Chapter 6**

When Stan and Kyle arrived at the community center they saw that all the doors and windows were boarded up. This was no surprise to them since it had been like this many times before only they were usually inside at the time.

"How are we going to get in?" Kyle asked himself out loud.

Stan didn't say anything, he was still thinking about how his dad was murdered right before his eyes. Kyle took Stan's hand trying not to think about how much he enjoyed holding Stan's hand and led him to the side of the building.

After about five minutes of searching Kyle found a small crawlspace that they could just barely crawl through one at a time. Kyle pointed it out to Stan and then without saying anything Stan went in first. Kyle went in next and they both made it inside safely. Since the crawlspace was so small they had both torn their clothes slightly in a few places but other than that they were fine.

Kyle looked around and saw many people with their families huddled close to each other. Several of the men had gotten a hold of riffles and were guarding the boarded up exits. Kyle figured that these people would not be too happy about them sneaking in due to their minimal rations. Scanning the area quickly Kyle saw a nearby closet and motioned for Stan to follow him.

Stan silently obeyed and followed his best friend in to their new hiding place. Once inside Kyle shut and locked the door from the inside and took a small flashlight out of his pocket. He searched around for another light source and found a large red glows stick. He then shut off his flashlight to save the batteries and activated the red glow stick.

The new light source was placed between them and was enough to light up both their faces in a red glow. Even in the dim light Kyle could see how upset Stan was since they were both were sitting pretty close and facing each other. "Stan…you need to snap out of it. We both need to be strong if we are going to get through this," Kyle said softly.

Stan looked up at him and for a second Kyle thought Stan was going to hit him. Instead however he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Kyle raised an eyebrow confused, "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry for acting like this," said Stan.

"Dude, you just saw your dad killed right in front of you. I understand," Kyle replied.

"I know but your whole family is gone and half of mine could still be okay. I was being selfish," Stan quietly said.

Kyle hesitantly took Stan's hand and was happy to see him not object this. "You weren't selfish Stan you are one of the most caring people I know," Kyle said with a smile.

Stan returned the smile then looked down to see that they were still holding hands. This caused him to blush which was lucky for him that the light was red to hide most of it. "D-do you think we will make it through this?" Stan asked.

"Of course we will, because like you said, you'll protect us," said Kyle.

Stan smiled, "I love you."

It was Kyle's heart's turn to speed up and he had finally realized how closed they were to each other. Then at the same time they began to decrease the space between them as they moved in for a kiss. Their hands intertwined and their lips met. Kyle and Stan both closed their eyes enjoying the moment.

After a few seconds they were still kissing when they both heard a loud bang from outside the closet somewhere in the community center. Shortly after people screaming and firing guns were heard but the boys still stayed in the moment. Kyle closed his eyes tighter trying to block out the world and enjoy himself. He could feel Stan tighten his grip around Kyle's hands out of stress.

Then suddenly the closet door was broken open causing light to flood into the closet. Stan and Kyle were now forced to break apart and see what was happening.

Stan in the doorway was Hitler, Cartman, and their armed Nazi soldiers behind them. Cartman was snickering when he said, "Well well well well well, I think it is time you two came out of the closet."

**OMG I loved how I ended it there. I am so evil. I hope you like it and didn't think the love part was too corny. **


	7. Chapter 7

**God I have been so busy lately…anyway enjoy chapter 7, it gets sad but don't give up on the story because of that. **

**Chapter 7**

Stan and Kyle were still holding each other's hands as they stared at Cartman, Hitler, and their army. "Na na na na na na, I knew you guys were fa-gs!" said Cartman then laughed.

It was then that Kyle and Stan realized that they were still holding hands and let go of each other blushing. "So you were right about one thing in your life Cartman! Stan and I do love each other and at least we are loved by others unlike you!" Kyle shouted while standing up.

Hitler glared at Kyle and signaled for one of his Nazis to point their rifle at Kyle. The boy stood his ground, but when Stan heard the Nazis click his gun getting ready to fire Stan yelled, "NOOOO!"

This surprised everyone and the Nazi lowered his rifle. Taking advantage of this, Stan quickly got up and grabbed the rifle and turned it around so he was ready to shoot someone. "Stay away from us!" Stan shouted as everyone backed away and Kyle stood behind his protector.

"If anyone comes near us I will blow their head off!" said Stan.

Kyle was surprised by this, he had never see Stan act this way before. It was this behavior that mad Kyle realized that Stan really did want to protect himself and him.

"He's bluffing, Stan doesn't have the balls to do something like that," said Cartman.

Stan then tried to walk towards their enemies to attempt to scare them away further. He was now completely out of the closest now (no pun intended), but the rifle he was holding was much too big for a nine year old boy to hold correctly. As he was walking towards the men he tripped, fell, and fired the rifle by mistake.

The bullet his Hitler straight in the chest causing everyone to gasp and Cartman to cry, "Adolf!"

Trying to take advantage of the distraction, Stan dropped the rifle and tried to run away with Kyle. Although they were not sure what to do, the Nazis knew that they could not let Stan and Kyle escape so the armed men blocked the two boys' way.

Meanwhile Cartman had rushed to a dying Hitler's side and was panicking. Hitler coughed out blood and managed to chock out, "C-cartman, I will give you power over my army. Finish our duty to the world!"

Hilter then waved his hand over Cartman and for a brief second Cartman's entire boy glowed red. Hitler then died and his soul returned to the deepest depths of hell. Cartman turned to a trapped Stan and Kyle with and evil stare. The Nazis were now looking at Cartman waiting for orders. "You will both pay for that you assholes," said Cartman.

He then pointed at them and shouted to the Nazis, "Take the Jew and the Jew protector to the camp!"

It didn't take long to get to the nearest concentration camp since there was now so many of them.

Stan and Kyle went into the front gate of the camp first followed by several Nazis and Cartman forcing them to keep walking. As they looked around the camp they saw to their horror countless innocent people getting beaten and sent to gas chambers to die. They noticed it was a lot of people they knew and many of them were not Jewish or any other type of person that Hitler had considered to be so called "evil and must be killed".

Kyle noticed a nearby large pile of clothes and to his nightmare recognized his parents and Ike's clothes on the top of the pile. "No!" Kyle cried and tried to run over to the pile but a Nazis got in his way and hit him in the face with the bottom of the gun. Kyle fell to the dirt covered ground and Stan ran to his side saying, "You bastards."

Cartman who was standing nearby was watching and enjoying every bit of it. A Nazi then bent down and whispered something to Cartman causing him to reply, "No, I want them alive…for now."

Stan helped Kyle up and brushed him off which Kyle was making no attempt to do so. Kyle then hugged Stan while sobbing into his chest. Stan hugged him back and cried too.

Cartman laughed at the sight of their misery and gave an order to his men. "Take him to my private torture chamber. We'll start with the Jew supporter."

A Nazi pulled Stan away from Kyle and dragged him to a small building. Kyle was taken the opposite direction as they both shouted for each other. Kyle was thrown into a small jail alone and left to suffer by himself.

All Kyle could think about was that his family was now all dead. He was also very worried about Stan but didn't want to think about what he must have been going through. Kyle did not usually cry but he thought it was appropriate so he curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

After about an hour he woke up to the sound of the jail door opening. Kyle looked up and saw a Nazi throw Stan into the jail with him. Kyle called out Stan's name and managed to catch him to prevent him from collapsing onto the jail floor.

Stan looked terrible, he was covered in cuts, bruises, and his clothes were ripped in many places. Kyle noticed that Stan was shaking so he pulled him into a hug trying to soothe him. "Oh god, it was horrible! I never thought Cartman could be so evil!" Stan cried.

"I know dude, he is the most evil person I have ever met," said Kyle.

Suddenly the jail door opened again and the same Nazi went over and grabbed Kyle by the arm and pulled him away from Stan. "You're next Jew," said the Nazi as he dragged Kyle.

**Sorry it took so long I will try my best to update sooner next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I was right when I guessed who Mysterion was! I'm not going to say who it is in case you haven't seen the episode yet.**

**Chapter 8**

Kyle was taken to an isolated building where he was thrown inside. When he stood up he realized that the only light was shining on him creating a small circle of light a little bit bigger than needed to light up his whole body. Kyle could barely see outside of the lighted area but when his eyes adjusted he could see armed Nazis standing all around the room against the walls and blocking the only exit.

Suddenly Kyle heard Cartman's voice causing him to jump in surprise.

"Well well well well well Kyle," said Cartman as he came up near the edge of the light so Kyle could just see him in the shadows.

It wasn't the armed Nazis that made Kyle scared, but the evil smirk on Cartman's face and the long whip in his hand. Although Kyle was very afraid he refused to show it so he bravely said while pointing at the evil boy, "Why the hell are you so happy fatass? People are in pain and dying because of you!"

"Why am I so happy Kahl? Well maybe because _I_ won and _you_ lost! And this is only the beginning, next I will exterminate the hippies and cleanse the entire world of anyone I hate or who defies me!" Cartman half shouted and then laughed along with his Nazi soldiers.

When they finally stopped their laughing Cartman said, "My most loyal Nazis in this room have been given orders to blow your head off if you try to run away or leave this area of light".

Kyle started to sweat hoping Eric would not notice but he did which caused him to snicker. Cartman then raised the whip over his head and Kyle closed his eyes tight preparing for the pain. When it did not come after a moment he opened his eyes to see Cartman chuckle and say, "Oh I almost forgot, I will give you one way to keep me from torturing you".

He then got closer to Kyle and said slyly, "You can get out of this if you suck my balls!"

Kyle needed to time to even consider the option. He responded by spitting in Cartman's face. Cartman growled, wiped the spit off his face, and said, "Very well Kyle, you have chosen your fate!"

Kyle's screaming could be heard throughout the camp including where Stan was being contained. Stan was trying not to imagine what his super best friend/boyfriend was going through which was difficult since the screaming was constant. Cartman had put him through total hell so Stan could not stand to think how Kyle was being treated since Cartman had always hated Kyle the most. Stan also feared that the fatass was going to kill Kyle and that Stan wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

By now, Stan had come to terms with the fact that they were not going to get out of this one. Cartman had won and they and countless others were going to die.

Stan was sitting with his back to the door of his prison so he jumped when the door flew open. He stood up and faced the door to see a very happy Cartman with several soldiers behind him. There was blood splattered all over his Nazi uniform. Stan had managed to regain some strength so when he saw Cartman he ran to him and grabbed him by his uniform collar causing the Nazis to point their rifles at Stan waiting for orders. "Where's Kyle?" Stan demanded with pure hate in his eyes.

Cartman pushed the still weak Stan to the floor and replied casually, "Don't you worry fag, you will be with him soon." He then looked at his soldiers, pointed at Stan and shouted, "Take him to the showers!"

Stan did not know what Cartman meant but knew it could not be good.

He was taken to a larger building than Cartman's private torture chamber. When he was thrown into the dimly lit building he saw a line of showers with no curtains and a few other people in the room shivering in fear up against the walls. Stan then to his shock saw Kyle lying on the ground on his side nearby. Stan ran over to him fearing the worst. Stan gently turned Kyle over so he was lying on his back and gasped at his condition.

Even in the low light Stan could see bleeding gashes on his body, bruises, deep cuts, and what looked like bullet wounds. Compared to what Stan had gone though it now seemed like nothing compared to Kyle. Assuming the he was surely dead, Stan held Kyle in his arms and sobbed. Then to his surprise he felt Kyle slowly breathing and realized that he was just unconscious.

Being very careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was, Stan gently shook Kyle trying to wake him up. After a moment Kyle groaned and opened his eyes. "S-stan?" Kyle whispered.

A tear fell down Stan's cheek when he saw how much pain Kyle was in. When he tried to sit up Stan stopped him quickly saying, "No dude! You're too hurt!"

Kyle winced in pain and laid back down and rolled back on his side. Stan laid down on his side close to Kyle so that he was facing him. "What did that fat asshole do to you?" Stan hesitantly asked.

Kyle groaned at the memory of it and whispered while shaking, "He used a whip, hammer, BB gun, you name it and he put salt in my wounds to make it hurt more."

"Oh my god and I thought I had it bad," said Stan horrified.

"Stan…"

"Yeah Kyle?"

I want you to try and get away from all this. Just leave me behind," said Kyle.

Stan knew there was no way he was leaving Kyle, he also knew that there was no way to escape, and they were both doomed to die. Despite this however he did not want Kyle to know he had given up. "No dude, there's no way I'm leaving you."

"You have to, I don't think I'm going to make it and Cartman wants me dead more than you," said Kyle.

Now knowing that Kyle had also realized his fate, Stan said while more tears were forming in his eyes, "Kyle, there is no way out of here and I don't think that we have much more time."

"I'm just glad Cartman didn't kill me before. Now I have a chance to say goodbye," said Kyle as tears formed in his eyes as well.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you," said Stan

"You did great Stan and thanks for being there for me," said Kyle tears now flowing down to the ground.

"You were there for me too dude," Stan replied.

Suddenly a spraying sound was heard and Stan looked up to see a barely visible gas coming out of the shower nozzles. Without words Stan and Kyle knew what was about to happen.

"I love you Stan," said Kyle.

Stan gave a sob and replied, "I love you too Kyle".

They exchanged a long kiss and both died a few minutes later in each other's arms.

**I feel so sad right now. It nearly killed me to write that. Keep reading, the story still has one more chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Final chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

"And that is what would happen if Hitler returned from hell and helped me take over the world!" Cartman said excitedly while standing up on his heavily cushioned chair.

The woman sitting across the small room was staring at the fat boy like he was crazy. "Oookaaaay, Eric will you please sit down" said the woman.

"What? You think I'm lying? That's what would freaking happen!" Cartman half yelled.

"I see," said the woman and wrote something down in the notebook she was holding.

Cartman glared at her, crossed his arms and looked away saying, "This is bull crap! I shouldn't have to talk to some bitch about my hopes and dreams".

The woman looked up irritated and said, "First of all Eric, my name is Doctor Nancy and not 'some bitch'. Second your mother thought it would be a good idea to talk to a psychiatrist since you have been in the past and present so obsessed with eradicating Jewish people."

"What? They are evil!" said Cartman.

"No they are not Eric, and from what I have heard from you there is no doubt that you are the evil one," said Dr. Nancy.

Cartman just stared at her somehow in complete shock by this so the psychiatrist continued. "In fact Eric, I would say that you are the most evil, spoiled, prejudice, racist, manipulative, sick minded, ignorant, and fat child that has ever come to see me and I have seen a lot of douche bags."

When she was finished Cartman simply said, "Well that's only your opinion and you have no proof of any of that".

Doctor Nancy chuckled and replied while holding up your notebook, "I wrote down everything you said and that is more than enough proof."

"Wait so nothing I said really happened?" Cartman asked.

"Duh" replied the doctor.

"So if someone were to read everything I had said it would all have been for nothing?" said Cartman.

"Reading is never for nothing Eric," she pointed out.

"Yeah but none of it really happened, so it like holding up a giant sign to a reader saying 'Screw You!'" said Cartman.

"Well that's what_ fiction_ is, in fact this is all fictional…even you and me," said Nancy.

Cartman's eyes widened to full capacity and he fainted right out of his chair from pure shock. Dr. Nancy signed impatiently looking at her watch. "Come on kid wake up. You are past your eight chapter time limit."

**THE END**

**Ha ha ha ha LOL! I loved how I put humor in the end. Just so you know I don't think that fiction is bad and for nothing. I love fiction as you can probably tell. **

**So I didn't kill Stan and Kyle after all. Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**Also the votes are in and the poll is closed on my profile. I will not announce the winner of my next story to be written, but I will write and post the winner as soon as I can. So until next time (hopefully if you are interested) see ya! **


End file.
